


Just a Kiss

by angelresende007



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelresende007/pseuds/angelresende007
Summary: Uma noite mágica, um simples beijo e tudo o que eu tentei esconder enfim se mostrou, tão forte e intenso, Assami era o amor da minha vida e agora isto estava mais claro que nunca!Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luarApenas um toque do fogo tão ardenteEu não quero bagunçar as coisasEu não quero forçar a barraApenas um tiro no escuro e você poderáSer a que eu vou esperar a minha vida todaEntão, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite





	1. Capítulo 1 – Caught up in your smile (Presa em seu sorriso)

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoal, esta fic já está completa e foi postada em outras plataformas, eu a escrevi em 2015, espero que gostem!

Aquele dia sério tedioso, até encontrar o primeiro período de aula, aula de filosofia era realmente algo que Korra odiava, gosta mesmo da prática de esportes. Jogava no time de vôlei pela escola. Adorava suas aulas de dança na escola de seu pai, suas corridas, natação, arriscava-se em esportes radicais também, como bung jump, asa-delta, salto de paraquedas, entre outros. Qualquer coisa que envolva adrenalina, ela era movida por isso. Ela estava no último ano no ensino médio, filha única, com um pai considerado um dos melhores lutadores de MMA, agora aposentado, e era dono de uma academia, onde buscava novos talentos para o esporte que tanto amava e era uma mãe adorável. do jardim de infância, não era considerado rico, mas levava uma vida com certos luxos e grande estabilidade.  
A aula atual, professor Tenzin, quando resolver discorrer sobre histórias dos grandes filosofos que não existem na paciência. Bolin começou a fazer caretas olhando, ele era o seu grande amigo, apesar da boca grande, conseguiu registrar qualquer um com sua fala, era uma pessoa leal, fiel, grande amigo, treinava Kung fu juntos, sem iniciar uma grande amizade por interesse de Korra pelo irmão mais velho de Bolin, Mako, isso tem três anos, quando Korra era do tipo de menina boba apaixonada, antes de realmente descobrir-se. Mako para o seu primeiro namorado, durante pouco, cerca de seis meses, Mako era o tipo bad boy regenerado, sério, após ter sido contemplado ou podido na adolescência, ficou marcado pelo tipo garanhão, capitão do tempo de futebol, sua vida mudou após o acidente que sofreu com alguns amigos na volta de uma comemoração,  
Korra estava entretida com os boletins de Bolin, até ser interrompida com a presença da diretora Sulin Beifong na sala:   
\- Prazer Assami. - Toda a sala a cumprimentou. Com a Diretora Sulin Beifong não existe falta de respeito com as regras.   
\- Venha Assami, sente-se aqui! - Ao ouvir Bolin, chama-se mata-lo, ele sabe que eu sou muito reservado.   
\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei irritada.  
\- Lembra que o conteúdo que Mako estava namorando, então, ela é minha cunhada! - meu mundo girou. Eu não consegui negar que Mako tinha bom gosto, mas pela aparência, não pude acreditar, ela todo estilo patricinha, coisas que são mimadas pelos pais. E Mako sempre foi tão semelhante ao estilo de garota, sem falar sobre o que era um certificado, terminar porque ele atingiu maioridade, e se tornaria policial, não queria problemas com uma lei.  
Após sentar-se ao lado de Bolin e, consequentemente, atrás de Korra, Assami abriu seu caderno, o professor Tenzin voltou a retomar o que estava tratando uma aula, e logo Assami passou a ser uma das alunas mais ativas na participação da aula, ou ou que deixou Korra extremamente irritada, pois chamou a atenção do professor para sua direção, dificultando suas brincadeiras com Bolin ou suas sonoridades filosóficas, como gostava de chamar.  
Ali cria certa antipatia de Korra por Assami, além de estar com Mako, tudo bem que eles não tinham mais nada, mas uma amizade que fica e muito grande, e se preocupa com o ex, agora essa nova aluna interrompida sua rotina, trazendo algumas mudanças. Mas uma mudança maior não causou seu interior ou som de voz de Assami, ao entrar na sala ela deu um sorriso tímido, mas causou um formigamento no Korra, algo que ela não compreende. Korra a partir desse momento, mesmo que não quisesse, mesmo que não tivesse conhecimento, estava presa naquele sorriso.   
\- Gostaria de apresentar uma nova aluna para você, Assami Kato, ela transferiu outro polo de nossa instituição.   
\- Prazer Assami. - Toda a sala a cumprimentou. Com a Diretora Sulin Beifong não existe falta de respeito com as regras.  
\- Venha Assami, sente-se aqui! - Ao ouvir Bolin, chama-se mata-lo, ele sabe que eu sou muito reservado.   
\- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei irritada.   
\- Lembra que o conteúdo que Mako estava namorando, então, ela é minha cunhada! - meu mundo girou. Eu não consegui negar que Mako tinha bom gosto, mas pela aparência, não pude acreditar, ela todo estilo patricinha, coisas que são mimadas pelos pais. E Mako sempre foi tão semelhante ao estilo de garota, sem falar sobre o que era um certificado, terminar porque ele atingiu maioridade, e se tornaria policial, não queria problemas com uma lei.


	2. Capítulo 2 – And I don't want to mess this thing up (Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas)

Ouvir Bolin falando sem parar de como a escola era ótima e como havia esportes a praticar estava começando a me irritar, não por Bolin, mas pelo fato de Assami parecer não dar atenção alguma, ela estava aérea.  
\- Então Assami, o que a fez mudar de escola? – Eu tive que perguntar.  
\- Eu precisava de uma mudança, mas sem perder o nível que eu estou acostumada! – parecia uma resposta ensaiada, algo programado, me intrigou a principio, mas logo passou.  
\- E seus pais?  
\- Minha mãe morreu durante um assalto quando eu era criança, e meu pai não pode estar comigo no momento. – Korra senti-se mal de inicio, pensava: julguei-a sem conhecer sua historia, saber que ela era órfã de mãe me deixou triste, uma dor estranha, uma empatia tomou conta de mim. Eu não me imaginaria sem minha mãe.  
\- Sinto muito. – respondi sincera.  
\- Faz muito tempo, aquilo que não se supera aprende-se a conviver. – Ela me respondeu com um sorriso lindo, apesar do olhar não acompanha-lo e aquela sensação de formigamento me pegou novamente.  
\- Garotas, falemos de coisas positivas, coisas lindas, ou seja, a festa de inicio de ano, a maior e melhor festa do New Republic, onde todas as lindas e maravilhosas garotas deste colégio ficam ainda mais lindas e maravilhosas, imagina Korra.  
Korra que bebia seu hidrotônico, engasgou e ficou vermelha, começara a pensar que se abrir com Bolin, apesar de todo o apoio começava a mostrar-se uma má decisão, ele e sua boca grande.  
\- Você está bem? – Assami perguntou com legitima preocupação.  
\- Sim, acho que a liquido entrou no local errado. – deu um olhar irritado para Bolin.  
\- Então garotas, o tema este ano será Egito antigo, quem quer ser minha Cleópatra?   
\- Obrigada, mas não Bolin. Nem sei se virei a esta festa, não estou muito no clima.  
\- Ah não Korra, você já não veio na festa de finalização de ano, no ano passado, agora não quer vir nesta também. É nosso último ano, a partir do ano que vem nos separaremos, vamos para faculdades diferentes, cidades diferentes, Deus sabe quando nós encontraremos novamente, precisamos aproveitar, somos jovens, livres, solteiros, é um rito de passagem, vamos, por favor! – Bolin pedia com feição chorosa.  
\- Verei Bolin, mas não garantirei nada, ok?  
\- Já consegui algo. E você Assami?  
\- Posso trazer alguém que não seja estudante?  
\- Você até pode, mas se for quem eu estou pensando, não acredito que você tenha sorte de convencê-lo.  
\- Mako não vai a festas. – Korra disse com certeza.  
\- Eu poderia tentar. Tenho um poder de persuasão incrível.  
\- Sem chance, garantimos! – Bolin e Korra responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
Logo o intervalo acabara, e os três voltaram à sala de aula.  
A última aula se aproximara e era a que Korra mais gostava apesar da professora. Educação física, adrenalina, após todas aquelas aulas chatas, isso era o sonho.  
Trocaram de roupa no vestiário, os garotos corriam em volta do campo e as garotas se aqueciam na quadra de vôlei, disto Korra sentia saudade.  
\- Bom dia meninas, vamos nos aquecer, este ano precisamos manter o nível e ganharmos o campeonato interescolar novamente, certo Korra?  
\- Sim professora. – Korra mantinha em postura ereta, tensa, e respondia automaticamente, havia uma tensão quase palpável entre as duas.  
\- E você garota quem seria?  
\- Assami senhora.  
\- Assami, vamos nos certificar de que você tenha alo para oferecer ao nosso time, algumas alunas formaram-se e estamos com algumas vagas abertas. Korra é nossa principal ponta, mas precisamos de mais alunas no mesmo nível e comprometimento. Vamos começar, Korra venha e me ajude a avaliar.  
Korra seguiu a professora mais tensa que o normal. Em sua cabeça ia passando tudo o que ocorrera entre as duas no ano anterior, as brincadeiras, o primeiro beijo, a confusão de sentimentos, tudo aquilo ainda a incomodava tanto, e a forma como terminara fora pior ainda, ela segurou-se, prometeu não mais chorar por aquilo, mas era difícil, extremamente difícil. Professora Kuvira havia sido a primeira mulher que ela havia beijado a primeira mulher que havia sentido o toque, o corpo, era estranho estar próxima agora e não poder reviver aquelas sensações, não havia amor, ela tinha consciência disto, era um gostar e querer forte, mas não havia aquele que a mais. Aquele sentir saudade só de estar longe, fora mais uma confirmação de quem ela era.  
Korra tentou concentrar-se no que as alunas apresentavam durante os preliminares para ingressarem no time, além dela havia somente mais duas alunas que permaneceram no time campeão da última temporada e ela agora era a capitã, responsabilidade maior. Suspirou profundamente, tentando deixar os pensamentos de lado, foi pior, o perfume de Kuvira a fez lembrar-se de quando roubou uma blusa somente para dormir sentindo esse cheiro, era difícil estar tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.  
Ainda era doloroso para Korra, foi um relacionamento curto, mas intenso, ela tinha aquele complexo de que poderia salvar Kuvira daquela vida solitária que ela levava. Ela se deixou levar, lembrou-se das paqueras, ela era tão desligada que demorou a entender que os olhares e mãos inconscientes de Kuvira significavam outra coisa. Demorou até tomar iniciativa e beijá-la, sim, porque nunca houve qualquer tentativa por parte de Kuvira, ela tomou a iniciativa, disto nunca poderia acusar a outra.  
A aula terminara, professora Kuvira agradeceu a todas e chamou Korra para conversar, por ter estado dispersa, Korra somente concordou com o que ouvia, prestava atenção às mãos da professora, aquelas mesmas mãos que lhe massageavam os ombros após um jogo estressante, que lhe acariciava o cabelo durante os filmes que assistiam juntas, as mãos que lhe apresentaram as primeiras caricias. Agradeceu mentalmente quando a pequena reunião acabou e ela se retirou dali, tomou uma ducha gelada, trocou de roupa, foi ao estacionamento pegou sua bicicleta, iria almoçar na academia com seu pai e não queria perder tempo.  
Comeram em silencio, eles compartilhavam disto, poucas palavras, se entendiam com olhares, após o almoço jogaram xadrez como sempre, era um ritual, Tonraq havia ensinado a filha a jogar desde criança. Korra apresentava disciplina somente quando se tratava do jogo ou dos esportes, do resto era melhor nem comentar.  
Após a partida que levara quase duas horas, com Tonraq ganhando, eles resolveram treinar. Korra precisava disto, a tensão da manhã lhe deixara mais baixo astral que nunca.  
Com cerca de quarenta minutos de treinamento e muitos golpes levados Korra decidiu parar hoje estava mais difícil que se concentrar que nunca. Seu pai percebendo resolveu leva-la ao seu escritório para conversarem.  
\- Korra, o que está acontecendo com você hoje?  
\- Nada de mais pai, somente a tensão do primeiro dia de aula.  
\- Tem certeza filha, eu lhe conheço e sei que tem algo mais.  
\- Pode até ter pai, mas realmente não quero conversar sobre isto, se importar se eu me trocar e for para casa?  
\- Tudo bem filha, mas saiba que estarei aqui sempre que precisar.  
\- Obrigada pai. – Korra beijou seu pai e foi ao vestiário trocar-se.  
Resolveu mudar de caminho na última hora, uma tortura a mais, passou pela porta da casa de Kuvira, notou o carro, provavelmente ela estaria nos aparelhos de ginastica agora, na esteira ou na bicicleta. Logo voltaria a sua ultima aula do dia, morava próximo à escola. Ficou ali parada conversando mentalmente, listando os prós e contras de uma atitude impensada, e se batesse a porta e dissesse que agora era uma mulher, não mais uma criança imatura, será que Kuvira ficaria com ela? Balançou a cabeça e sorriu, essa seria a atitude de uma criança, Kuvira fora bem sincera, ela era criança, inexperiente, e não poderia mais perder tempo. Ela concordou e saiu.  
Fora difícil ouvir aquelas palavras, mas no fundo ela sabia que eram sinceras e realmente descrevia quem ela de fato era, reclamava de Bolin, mas os dois se davam bem por terem aquela conexão de pensamento, serem infantis e bobalhões ao extremo. Era inexperiente, além de Kuvira, havia somente Mako e com ambos foram somente beijos, carinhos e poucas caricias mais ousadas, ela não mudara muito, e realmente o único motivo de encontrar-se ali naquela porta é que ela sabia que Kuvira exercia um poder dominador sobre ela, a professora tinha essa aura dominadora, esse olhar sedutor, voz macia e conquistava quem quisesse.  
Korra resolveu sair dali antes que pensasse ou fizesse maiores besteiras, foi para casa, sua mãe não estava, preparou algum lanche para comer e foi para seu quarto, ligou o som com musicas de sua banca favorita, sentou-se a frente do seu note e começou mexer em seu face, nunca fora muito fã disto, de toda essa modernidade, sempre achou que ao mesmo tempo em que aproximou pessoas longes, afastou pessoas próximas, ela gostava de passar um tempo com sua avó Katara no interior, onde mal havia sinal de televisão, de celular então nem fala, se comunicava com a avó por cartas e gostava disto.  
Estranhou a solicitação de amizade, e se surpreendeu ao ver que era Assami, aceitou e logo pode ver fotos dela com Mako, ele sempre sério, e ela toda sorridente, sentiu certo ciúme, não soube identificar o motivo, mas aquela sensação perdurou até desligar o aparelho e deitar-se, o dia havia sido emocionalmente exaustivo e acabou por adormecer.


	3. Capítulo 3 - I know that if we give this a little time (Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo)

Korra era a única na piscina aquela tarde, a maioria tinha piscina em casa, ela gostava de nadar, tinha uma paixão por água, rio, mar, piscina, era quase uma necessidade e agradecia que escola deixava a piscina aberta aos alunos no fim de semana, ela sabia que era difícil ter algum aluno ali.  
Korra sairá da piscina e sentada na arquibancada apreciava aquele silêncio que a envolvia, era encontrar um momento de silêncio, desde criança eram raros, por isso ela os aproveitava, fechava os olhos e se deixava levar, era sua meditação, se desligava de tudo não pensava em nada de concreto, se deixava levar, às vezes em sua mente encontrava-se em uma de suas paisagens favoritas sentada observando, nunca havia um pensamento fixo, era um lugar onde não havia dor, nem limitações, nem pessoas que a atormentavam, ela se lembrava de quando aprendera a fazer isso, sua avó lhe dissera a ela que o ponto em comum para qualquer prece era o silêncio, “o silêncio é prece”, e ela adotara isto para si, aquele era seu recanto.  
Lembrou-se da semana, de como havia se aproximado de Assami, ela era uma jogadora incrível, além de inteligente, linda, com um sorriso maravilhoso, seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo som do abrir da porta e Assami entrar por ela, se assustaram, mas logo Korra recuperou-se.  
\- Bom dia. – Korra a cumprimentou.  
\- Achei que não houvesse ninguém aqui. – Disse Assami ainda se recuperando do susto.  
\- Eu já estou de saída.  
\- Não se retire só por que cheguei.  
\- É que estou aqui há quase duas horas, acho que já consegui me livrar completamente de Bolin e aquela ideia estupida de baile.  
\- Acho que não, passei a pouco em sua casa e ele mostrou-me as fantasias dele e de Mako, ele está levando isto muito a sério.  
\- OMG então terei que ir mesmo, senão ele nunca me perdoará.  
\- Já conseguiu sua fantasia?  
\- Pior que não.  
\- Então vamos a minha casa, eu acabei comprando duas, sou indecisa no quesito roupa.  
Korra sorriu e uma sensação de paz fez-se presente intuída de algo que não conseguiu definir, seguiu com Assami sem maiores delongas, se animou para a festa e queria aproveitar, fora contagiada pelo clima de alegria que Assami tinha.  
Elas foram para a casa de Mako e Bolin, foram todos juntos. O clima ficou estranho no carro, mas logo Bolin começou com suas palhaçadas e o clima tornou-se leve.  
Diferente do que Korra esperava realmente estava se divertindo naquele baile, dançando muito com Bolin, apesar de sentir Kuvira lhe olhando algumas vezes ela conseguira se desligar e aproveitar, hoje era dia de se desconectar de tudo.  
Quando percebeu estavam Korra, Bolin, Assami e Mako, pulando e cantando juntos ao som de Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers. Korra sentira que Assami fazia bem a Mako, ele estava mais leve, se permitindo não ter aquela expressão de carregar o mundo nas costas e ficara feliz constando isto, pois ele era um amigo acima de tudo.  
Ao fim do baile resolveram esticar a noite junto com demais amigos em uma lanchonete, era um grupo formado praticamente por pares e somente Korra sentia-se deslocada, mas resolveu aproveitar mesmo assim, prometeu a si mesmo que se essa situação realmente começasse a incomodá-la ela iria embora tranquilamente.  
Korra sorriu ao ver Bolin de mãos dadas com Opal, estava feliz pelo amigo que não desistiu enquanto não tirou a garota para dançar e agora ele tinha conseguido bem mais que isso, olhou ao redor e percebeu que somente ela não estava acompanhada, sorriu com certo amargo, mas a vida era assim, um dia ela sabia que encontraria a pessoa que faria companhia, nesse momento seu olhar cruzou com o de Assami, fora um olhar diferente, não conseguiu entender ou explicar, balançou sua cabeça, estava na hora de voltar para casa. Korra despediu-se dos amigos e apesar da insistência de Assami e Mako, ela preferiu ir caminhando para casa, ela não queria atrapalhar o casal.   
O dia seguinte era domingo e Korra resolveu acordar cedo e correr, colocou seus fones, suas músicas favoritas e desligou-se do mundo. Chegar a casa, passar o dia com sua família, era isso que se resumiam seus domingos.  
Segunda-feira chegara, e com ela um sentimento novo e diferente se apossou de Korra, uma espécie de ansiedade sem motivo aparente, sem um porque, ela simplesmente sentia que seria um bom dia. Logo encontrou-se com Bolin.  
\- Bom dia! — gritou.  
\- Wow! — disse Bolin assustado. — Quanta animação!  
\- Já viu como o dia está lindo hoje?  
\- Sim, acordei com um raio de sol na minha cara. — disse risonho.  
\- Larga de ser chato. Hoje vai ser maravilhoso. Eu tenho certeza.  
\- Com certeza... — ele disse num tom irônico. Ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa, porém foi interrompido pelo som do sinal. - Te vejo mais tarde.  
— Até. Korra despediu-se de Bolin, hoje tinha um treino importante com o time logo no primeiro horário e não podia atrasar.  
\- Bom dia. – Korra escutou o cumprimento de Jinora e virou sorrindo.  
\- Lindo dia!  
\- Estamos animadas hoje?  
\- Com certeza! Vamos, temos uma hora de treino e logo depois aulas que me deixam depressivas. – Korra falava dramatizando.  
O treino correra bem, o time estava em sintonia, era algo bom, o quarto jogo do campeonato aconteceria na próxima quinta-feira, e todas sem exceção estavam animadas, ainda mais após uma sequencia de três vitórias.  
Korra evitava banho nos vestiários junto às outras garotas, não por ser uma tarada, mas simplesmente porque ficava completamente sem graça, nesse sentido ela era extremamente tímida, mas naquele dia algo aconteceu e ela estava ali, com Assami falando sem parar de como a noite terminara para ela e Mako, enquanto tirava a roupa de treino em frente a Korra, que estava hipnotizada tamanha era a beleza de Assami.  
Korra nunca houvera reparado na amiga daquela forma, mas algo estava mudando, e ela soube disto naquele momento, e assustou-se, Assami não percebera, dirigiu-se para o chuveiro, e banhou-se enquanto Korra permanecia imóvel, respirou fundo e segiu para uma ducha quase como que no automático, a realidade que a assolou assustou-a muito, ela tinha interesse em Assami.  
As aulas foram torturas constantes, aquele dia que começara tão bem, simplesmente nublou, era essa a metáfora que Korra usava para si mesma. No período da tarde entregou-se as atividades físicas na academia com mais afinco que o normal, não queria ter tempo para pensar no que não queria encarar.  
Os dias passavam e Assami notara que Korra havia se afastado, sentia falta da amiga, mas aprendera no pouco tempo de convivência que quando algo incomodava Korra ela se afastava, resolvia e depois voltava a ser ela mesma, Assami achava isto errado, ela achava que se você divide o fardo ficava mais fácil encarar o que acontecia. Até mesmo no jogo Korra parecia dispersa no primeiro set, somente despertando quando Kuvira a chamara e havia conversado com ela.  
Após o jogo o time sairia para comemorar, Korra declinara do convite com uma desculpa qualquer, Assami notara e resolvera acompanhar a amiga, mesmo que ela não quisesse. Foram para casa caminhando.

\- Korra, você irá me dizer o que está acontecendo com você?  
\- Não há nada acontecendo.  
\- Você não confia em mim?  
\- Claro que confio Assami.  
\- Então me diga.  
\- É que – Korra respirou profundamente – tem algumas coisas passando pela minha cabeça agora, coisas difíceis para que eu entenda. Eu queria conseguir entender tudo isso, minha cabeça, meu coração, minha vida. Eu mudei tanto, mas quando presto atenção no que sinto e penso eu sou a mesma. Eu só queria entender.   
\- Fica mais fácil se você compartilha.  
\- Eu gosto de garotas! – Korra dissera num sussurro e via a cara de espanto de Assami, era isso que ela temia aquele olhar das pessoas próximas. Tudo bem que ela já sabia disso, mas fora Bolin, ela nunca havia dito isso para ninguém, inconscientemente ela queria ver a reação de Assami, talvez assim aquele interesse passasse. - Chega uma hora em que é preciso arrancar o Band-Aid. Dói, mas pelo menos acaba de uma vez e ficamos aliviados. – Korra pensara.

\- Eu nem sei o que falar Korra.  
\- Não precisa falar nada Assami, eu acho que somente precisava colocar isto para fora. – sorriu sem jeito.  
\- E como você sabe disto.  
\- Sério? – ela viu Assami confirmando com a cabeça e resolveu colocar tudo para fora de uma vez. – Bem eu namorei com Mako, como já te falei, mas era estranho, acho que era mais coisa de iludir-se, então percebi como eu olhava para as garotas, não era algo que eu prestava muita atenção, até ter a atenção de uma mulher em especial e conseguir entender em parte o motivo dessa atenção.  
\- Deve ter sido difícil não ter com quem conversar sobre isso, é algo novo para mim também, mas sou sua amiga e estou aqui.  
\- Obrigada Assami.  
Chegaram a casa de Assami, se despediram e Korra caminhou para casa, pensando em tudo o que havia falado para sua amiga, o melhor de tudo era ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso, pois a única opção que era Bolin, não era algo muito bom, pensou muitas vezes em falar com Jinora, a amiga as vezes dava algumas indiretas, mas era difícil, elas se conheciam praticamente a vida toda, e isto era uma grande mudança.  
Os dias que seguiram após ter-se aberto com Assami, foram de tranquilidade para Korra, ela conseguira até mesmo falar de Kuvira. A amizade e cumplicidade cresceram, Korra conseguira se convencer de que o interesse por Assami dera-se pelo fato dela ser extremamente linda, inteligente, divertida e acima de tudo uma grande amiga, fora essa a realidade que ela preferira acreditar, pois ela via como Assami e Mako eram apaixonados um pelo outro e não queria criar expectativas desnecessárias.


	4. Capítulo 4 - It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find (Só iremos nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar)

O fim do ano letivo, o título do campeonato de vôlei, a bolsa para a NEW REPLUBIC UNIVERSITY, universidade do grupo dono do colégio que estudara, era tudo o que Korra podia esperar para sua vida, mas sentia que faltava algo, mais precisamente alguém.  
No decorrer do ano, Assami tentou encontrar algumas garotas para a amiga, contudo elas não passaram de alguns beijos e amasso. Algo impedia de Korra levar adiante qualquer tipo de relacionamento, quem sabe agora que começaria na faculdade algo mudasse.  
Os primeiros dias de aula na faculdade mudaram completamente a forma como Korra via o mundo, a universidade ficava a cem quilômetros de sua cidade natal, em uma cidade ainda maior, dividia o dormitório no Campus com Assami, ela quem conseguira, influencia já que ela estava reerguendo a companhia de seu pai.  
Assami encontrava-se cursando dois cursos, Administração e Engenharia, Korra focada em educação física e se destacando no time universitário de vôlei. Apesar de dividirem o dormitório pouco se viam os poucos momentos que tinha de descanso, Korra buscava aperfeiçoar seu jogo, treinando mais e mais, e Assami cada vez mais focada nos estudos.  
Em um desses treinos Korra conhecera Karen, por quem logo se encantou. Karen usava os equipamentos da universidade para obter uma condição física melhor, ela fazia reabilitação, operara o joelho a pouco mais de três meses, ela participava do time de líderes de torcida, algo inusitado para Korra, que sempre achara que nunca isto poderia ser considerado um esporte.  
Apesar das implicâncias de Korra, ela e Karen desenvolveram um tipo de amizade, que sem que ambas percebessem passou para algo mais, aquela troca de olhares intensa entre Korra e Karen não passavam mais despercebido por ninguém, elas descobriam aquele sentimento mais profundo que a amizade, a cumplicidade nascendo dia após dia, Karen sentia algo a mais por Korra, não queria admitir. Korra estava encantada com Karen, sabia que era diferente do que sentia antes pela amiga, mas procurava não pensar muito a respeito, ela ainda mantinha aquela timidez, não teria coragem para se abrir.  
Encaminharam-se para a sala de treino uma em seu canto, porém o telefone de Korra tocou e ela afastou-se. Karen acompanhou com o olhar, respirou fundo, tinha que parar de agir assim.  
\- Oi Assami, estou na sala de treino sim. – Korra atendera ao telefone extremamente feliz, ainda mais por ver no visor de quem se tratava – Lembrou-se de mim? Sério, esse fim de semana? Ah, Mako e você, Bolin e Opal? Importa-se que eu chame alguém, não quero sobrar? Combinado.   
Logo Korra retornará, com um sorriso no rosto difícil de conter. Karen percebera a alegria de Korra e isso a deixou com um ciúme enlouquecedor, não tinha o direito de falar nada, cobrar nada, mas quem disse que os apaixonados seguem a lógica, logo Karen se aproximou de Korra e sem pensar agiu;  
\- Aí Karen, você está me machucando, calma aí.  
\- Desculpe, só queria saber quem te telefonou? Sei que não tenho esse direito, mas você ficou tão feliz e achei que fosse alguém que esteja lhe interessando.  
Karen viu o erro que cometeu quando viu o olhar confuso de Korra.  
\- Era Assami, minha melhor amiga, ela me convidou para uma boate esse fim de semana, junto com alguns com o namorado e cunhados e eu disse que só iria se você aceitasse.  
\- Sério?  
\- Sim, gostaria de ir?  
\- Com certeza.  
Korra observava a agitação da pista de dança, havia subido no nível mais alto, enquanto os amigos se divertiam acabando-se na pista de dança, Karen se enturmara fácil com Bolin e Opal e o trio se destacava na pista de dança, Korra não gostava muito de dançar, luta era mais seu tipo.  
Ela notara como Assami estava linda aquela noite, algo em seu interior a deixou inquieta perante a visão da amiga tão perfeitamente arrumada. Todavia concentrou-se em sua acompanhante e resolvera agir, pegou o celular e mandou a mensagem.  
Sobe no camarote Simple.- Korra  
Não demorou muito e logo Karen estava na presença de Korra. Um misto de sentimentos e sensações a envolveu. As duas logo se abraçaram, beijo no rosto, os olhos nos olhos e logo aconteceu, foi algo lento, suave, ambas queriam, ambas desejavam, foi diferente para Korra, foi conhecedor, foi despertador, para Karen foi à confirmação, a certeza. Foram tomadas por um tremor que se arrastara pelo corpo de ambas.   
Korra, talvez tomada pela emoção acabara tropeçando.  
– Cuidado Korra!  
– Calma. Eu só tropecei em alguma coisa.  
– Você tropeçou nos seus pés.  
– Tudo bem. Eu... eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você...  
– O que é?  
– Eu... queria saber o que está como ficará agora entre agente?  
– Não sei Korra, foi tudo de surpresa, ainda estou me acostumando.  
– Karen, eu não nego que estou confusa! Eu gosto muito de você, e é tudo novo pra mim.  
– Eu também estou. Nós podemos continuar como estamos... Ou podemos começar a namorar.  
– Continuar somente na amizade? É isso o que você quer?  
– Quero estar com você, curtir, não estou pronta para dar um passo maior que minha perna, eu quero curtir isso, o agora, e o amanhã a gente vê depois.  
– Não precisamos decidir isso agora. Temos muito tempo para isso, não é?  
– Sim, temos.  
Logo outro beijo e mais outro e assim seguiu a hora seguinte, até quando se separaram Karen morava com os pais na cidade e Korra voltara ao dormitório, Assami passaria a noite com Mako, então ela estaria sozinha.  
Duas semanas haviam se passado, Korra e Karen estavam cada vez mais conectada uma com a outra. Houve outros beijos, roubados na sala de exercícios, quando se encontravam no banheiro após a troca de mensagens no watts, leves sorrisos, olhares discretos, um toque ocasional ou outro. Elas descobriam a paixão, a primeira de ambas.  
Korra resolvera assumir para os amigos seu relacionamento e combinou um jantar em casais, sem suspeitar do caos que isto causaria.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Just a shot in the dark that you just might (Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá)

Um toque insistente e logo Korra vira em seu aparelho algumas ligações perdida, às vezes ela até esquecia-se daquele aparelho, difícil acreditar ainda mais na era dos aparelhos e principalmente por ela ser uma adolescente, mas Korra era assim, quando se concentrava em algo, que envolvia exercícios físicos o resto do mundo não era nada. Retornou a ligação de Assami, pois havia mais de 15 ligações.  
\- Diga minha fã.  
\- Está tudo bem Korra? Estou em casa e você disse que não sairia hoje.  
\- Está sim, estava com tédio e vim para a academia da universidade.  
\- Não viu minhas ligações?  
\- Vi sim, mas somente agora.  
\- Aí tenho que te ensinar a ser escrava do celular. – risos.  
\- Só você mesma Assami, era algo importante?  
\- Ia te chamar para assistirmos um filme hoje, topa?  
\- Claro, Assami, em relação a amanhã está tudo combinado, certo?  
\- Claro que sim Korra, já preparei Mako, espero que não se importe.  
\- Já passava da hora, ele precisava saber para não enfartar na hora.  
\- Boba, vem pra casa. Espero-te.  
Korra acabara por esquecer-se das demais ligações. Assami tirar um tempo para aproveitar de sua companhia não era algo normal.  
Ao chegar em casa, Korra percebera o sofá organizado, o cheiro de pipoca com manteiga invadiu o ambiente. Ela sorriu. Seu telefone tocou novamente, e desta vez ela atendeu.  
\- Olá Karen.  
\- Oi Korra, aconteceu algo? Liguei-te umas dez vezes.  
\- Desculpe, estava na academia treinando e agora estou em casa, vou assistir a um filme com Assami.  
\- Bem só queria que soubesse que estou com saudades.  
\- Eu também, amanhã após o jantar vamos curtir, somente eu e você, topa?  
\- Sim. Korra, eu tenho motivos para me preocupar com a sessão cinema?  
\- Sério Karen?  
\- Não se zangue comigo, por favor!  
\- Não estou zangada, só não entendi o motivo do ciúme.   
\- Está certa, desculpe, até mais tarde, me liga?  
\- Claro, beijos.  
\- Tudo bem?  
\- Oh Assami, me assustei não te ouvi.  
Quase uma hora depois e Korra dormira no sofá ao lado de Assami a abraçando-a. Assami aproveitara aquele momento e tomada de um sentimento diferente alisou o rosto da amiga, sorrindo, todos aqueles anos, e o ela que as unia somente se fortificou. Talvez não sejam laços de sangue que formam uma família, talvez sejam as pessoas que saibam nossos segredos. Mas nos amam mesmo assim. Para que possamos ser, nós mesmos.  
Eu sei que é errado, e o que vai tornar mais errado é que não me arrependerei. – Foi algo rápido, o pensamento veio e Assami simplesmente agiu. Deu um leve selinho em Korra, e depois mais outro. Sorriu novamente. Ela sentia-se diferente em relação a Korra, mas nunca falaria nada para a amiga, Assami não entendia o que estava acontecendo, gostava muito de Mako, mas o fato de mal estar vendo a amiga a deixava triste, deprimida, era algo que doía, um tipo de saudade diferente e apertava mais seu coração por saber que agra a amiga tinha pouco tempo para ela também por causa do recente namoro, era algo que apertava seu peito e não a deixava respirar.   
O dia chegara e Korra estava ansiosa, aguardava os amigos chegarem, assim que aconteceu apresentou a namorada aos amigos.  
\- Korra me falou tanto de você Assami, cheguei a ter ciúmes.  
\- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Korra e eu somos grandes amigas, somente isto.  
\- Eu já falei isso para ela Assami, ela está faz este comentário por gracinha. – Korra disse dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.  
\- Tudo bem amor, já parei. – disse Karen e logo depois dera um selinho em Korra.  
O jantar transcorria com alguns comentários irônicos entre Assami e Karen, ambas querendo demonstrar que conhecia Korra melhor que a outra, algo que incomodava Mako e Korra, já Bolin e Opal estavam em um mundo deles, alheios ao que acontecia.  
Korra acabara comendo uma salada que continha amendoim, algo do qual era alérgica, logo Assami notara como a amiga ficara.  
\- Mako corra até meu carro, abaixo do banco do passageiro tem um compartimento com uma caixa de primeiro-socorro, traga para mim.  
\- O que está acontecendo? – Karen perguntara assustada.  
\- Ela deve ter comido algo que continha amendoim, ela é alérgica.  
\- Eu chamarei a ambulância.  
\- OK.  
Mako com retornara com a caixa de primeiro-socorro, logo Assami injetou uma seringa na perna de Korra.  
\- Ela ficara bem?  
\- Não sei, normalmente fico com o antídoto na bolsa, mas logo hoje troquei-a.  
A ambulância chegara e no hospital a única pessoa que podia acompanhar Korra era Assami, as duas haviam decidido isto assim que resolveram morar juntas, uma era o contato de emergência da outra.  
\- Srta Assami. – Um médico chamara.  
\- Sou eu doutor.  
\- Pode acompanhar-me ao quarto, já fizemos todos os exames necessários. A paciente está descansada, porém acordada.  
\- Doutor, sou a namorada, posso ir? – Karen perguntara.  
\- Sinto muito senhorita, somente a acompanhante neste momento, não é horário de visita e o acompanhante tem que estar no sistema, caso somente da senhorita Assami.  
\- Eu logo trago noticias. – Assami dissera cansada.  
Ao chegar ao quarto Assami notara o abatimento de Korra.  
\- Korra.  
\- Assami, obrigada.  
\- Sinceramente Korra, Karen é quem merece o agradecimento, ela pensou rápido ao chamar a ambulância.  
\- Mas você quem tinha a injeção, não sabia que você era tão precavida assim.  
\- Desde que você me falou da alergia eu tenho uma comigo na bolsa e uma no carro, a bolsa eu troquei e não coloquei a injeção junto. Sinto muito... – ela começara a chorar.  
\- Assami, por favor, não chore. Não aconteceu nada de mais grave. Veja. Amanhã já serei liberada.  
Assami aproximou-se da cama e a abraçara, para Korra parecia uma demonstração de carinho pela amiga, mas Assami passara o maior susto da vida ao imaginar que algo de mais sério pudesse acontecer.  
\- Deite-se aqui. – Korra chamou-a.  
\- Se alguma enfermeira me pegar aqui direi que você quem pediu e fez chantagem. – Assami dissera sorrindo entre as lágrimas.  
Assami deitou-se e logo Korra fez de seu abraço seu descanso, e logo adormecera. Assami ficou velando o sono da amiga, alisando seu rosto e imaginando como seria se ela compartilhasse toda essa confusão de sentimento que a envolvia.


	6. Capítulo 6 - But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow (Mas nós não precisamos apressar isso, vamos devagar)

Após o episódio do jantar Korra percebeu que Assami estava lhe dando mais atenção, sentia que a amiga sentia-se culpada, mesmo sabendo que não havia motivos.  
Com Karen as coisas ficaram estranhas no dia seguinte, mas foi resolvido com uma boa conversa, e agora elas estavam mais unidas que nunca, era diferente agora, Korra percebia que cada vez que estava com Karen algo se acendia dentro dela, queria mais de Karen, muito mais, mas havia aquele medo, ela nunca passara de beijos e amassos com outras pessoas, mas agora sentia-se pronta para mais, queria mais e queria com Karen.   
Ela queria falar com Assami sobre isto, mas não sabia como tocar no assunto com a amiga, Korra era extremamente fechada quando se tratava de falar sobre sua intimidade neste nível tão particular.  
Korra estava a frente da porta do quarto de Assami, estava tomando coragem, respirava profundamente, precisa de coragem. Bateu na porta e aguardou a autorização para entrar.  
\- O que foi Korra?  
\- Preciso conversar com você.  
\- Pode falar.  
\- Bem, é algo complicado, difícil, e constrangedor.  
\- Korra você está me assustando.  
\- Bem, eu nunca, você sabe, tive intimidades, sabe, aquilo...  
\- Entendo. – Assami engoliu seco, ela sabia que não iria gostar daquela conversa.  
\- Então eu queria saber, entender, como você sabe que é a hora, entende? Eu pareço uma adolescente boba, mas é que eu quero que seja especial, é algo que eu me lembrarei sempre e quero que seja com Karen.  
\- Korra, a única coisa que posso te falar com sinceridade, é que se existe sentimento será especial, fale com Karen, diga a ela o que quer, um relacionamento é construído de inúmeras partes, e sexo faz parte, e nada melhor que descobrirem uma com a outra como isso será.  
\- Obrigada Assami, você é incrível, você é tão madura.   
Assami olhava a amiga sair de seu quarto e logo as lágrimas caíram, ela percebera naquele momento qual o verdadeiro sentimento, o que realmente queria com Korra e como seria injusto de sua parte colocar estas cartas na mesa agora. Korra daria um passo importante em seu relacionamento e conhecendo a amiga, para que ela tivesse decido isto é porque era algo extremamente sério. Sentiu-se perdida neste momento, milhões de ideias passavam em sua mente, mas não havia coragem para se levantar da cama.  
Assami havia conversado, dado conselhos, pois era isto que uma boa amiga faria, e ela amava Korra demais para negar qualquer coisa.  
Korra resolvera se arrumar e encontrar-se com Karen, foi ao apartamento da namorada, estava animada, ao chegar mal pode se conter, beijou Karen com paixão, olhou em seus olhos e teve a confirmação que precisava.  
\- Quando olho pra você, eu vejo a pessoa mais pura e mais gentil que já conheci. Alguém que é cheia de maravilhas e histórias, e que nunca desistiria de nada... ou ninguém. E eu agradeço ter te conhecido, você se tornou tão importante para mim, que eu não consigo explicar, eu nunca fui de me abrir assim e eu quero que você saiba que é você, entende?  
\- Sim...  
Korra segurou o rosto de Karen e aproximou o seu, deu inicio ao beijo tímido, toque que Karen correspondeu logo deixando rastros do fogo que consumiam as duas mulheres, Korra e Karen se dirigiram ao quarto e se olharam novamente, aquela tensão, palavras não eram necessárias, olhares traduziam tudo o que uma e outra sentiam.  
Korra alisou a pele sedosa e perfumada por cima da camisa de cetim, beijou o rosto e pescoço de Karen, deitou-a e retornou a percorrer o caminho parando sobre o colo, logo retirou a peça e logo o sutiã. Olhou deslumbrada! Seios lindos e perfeitos, com as aureolas marrons escura.  
\- Posso?  
\- Sim.  
Korra tocava levemente os seios, era um toque desajeitado, mas sutil, logo desceu a boca sobre o seio esquerdo levemente sobre o sugando, se deliciando, aproveitando logo deu o mesmo tratamento para o outro seio, ficou um bom tempo assim, hora um, hora o outro, Karen se retorcia de prazer, sentiu a boca de Korra descer pelo seu ventre. Logo as duas riram, quebrando aquele clima. Korra subiu pelo corpo de Karen e deitou-se ao seu lado.  
\- Eu não sei, sabe...   
\- Vamos descobrir juntas, tudo bem? Posso dizer que você estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – mais risos.  
\- Descobrir juntas?  
\- Sim, eu também nunca...  
Não foram mais ditas palavras. Korra e Karen ficaram mais algum tempo entre beijos e carinhos, não houve conversas, nem a preocupação com o depois, queria viver somente o agora, aproveitar aquele momento.  
Ambas tremiam de desejo e antecipação, Paixão. A lua iluminava o céu aquela noite, mas ali naquele quarto, era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça de Korra e Karen.  
Foi delicado, ambas retiraram suas roupas, se olharam novamente, entraram uma na outra com suavidade, tentando, esperando, forçando de novo e, a pouco e pouco habituaram-se a essa nova forma de presença em seus corpos.  
Korra sentia o calor que emanava de Karen e vice-versa.A dor foi desaparecendo e foi dando lugar ao prazer. As caricias com os dedos continuaram e minutos depois foram levadas a outro patamar, como se houvessem alcançado o céu.  
Fora algo intenso, único, Korra enjugara uma lágrima que escorreu pelo olho de Karen, ela sabia que fora a emoção do momento.  
\- Isso foi único.  
\- Com certeza Karen.  
Um beijo tímido, logo mais caricias, novas descobertas e assim a noite seguira.


	7. Capítulo 7 - I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams (Eu sei que é hora de partir, mas você estará em meus sonhos)

Dois meses havia passado desde que Korra e Karen tiveram sua primeira vez juntas, e o relacionamento estava cada vez mais intenso Assami observava de longe, ela queria poder gritar, acabar seu relacionamento e com o de Korra e ter a amiga como ela queria, mas a avó de Mako estava doente, ela não poderia abandoná-lo agora, as empresas estavam novamente ganhando espaço sob sua administração e de seu novo sócio.  
Korra apesar de feliz ainda não conseguia tirar Assami de seu coração, as vezes ela olhava Karen dormindo e se martirizava, ela se achava injusta, queria ter coragem de falar tudo aquilo que lhe atormentava, mas era difícil, como ferir alguém tão incrível quanto sua namorada?  
Ela levantou-se da cama e foi para a sala, Assami assistia televisão.  
\- Desculpe, lhe acordei.  
\- Não Assami, eu estou sem sono.  
\- Karen?  
\- Dormindo. - Assami percebera o olhar da amiga, algo a incomodava.  
\- O que acontece?  
\- Nada...  
\- Korra não minta, eu lhe conheço.  
\- Eu estava pensando, por que as pessoas boas, sempre escolhem as pessoas erradas para namorar?  
\- Nós aceitamos o amor que achamos que merecemos.  
\- E como você pode fazer alguém enxergar que ela merece mais?  
\- Quer ir direto ao ponto?  
\- Eu acho que Karen merece alguém melhor, somente isto.  
\- Korra, ela está com a melhor pessoa do mundo.  
\- Obrigada Assami, mas você não conta.  
\- Por quê?  
\- Você me ama e é minha melhor amiga.  
\- Realmente eu te amo, eu te conheço completamente, por isso posso dizer isso com sinceridade.  
A troca de olhares entre as duas era intensa, sorriram, e se deram as mãos, ambas com seus questionamentos, ambas com seus sentimentos secretos. Viraram para a televisão e continuaram a acompanhar o filme.  
\- Cidade dos anjos de novo?  
\- Eu amo esse Korra, agora ficar quietinha que eu vou dar o play.  
Começou a tocar a música Iris, tema do filme, Korra respirou profundamente e virou a cabeça de Assami.  
E cantou para ela, riu ao final, ela sempre fazia isto quando chegava nesta parte do filme, mas até aquele momento Assami nunca percebera o motivo, e agora ele não poderia estar mais claro, ela soube do sentimento de Korra neste momento, e chorou, a emoção pela descoberta, pela situação tudo culminou naquele momento.  
Korra se aproximou e selaram os lábios, foi um beijo simples, com lágrimas misturando-se, tudo estava as claras agora. Se abraçaram.  
\- O que fazemos agora? – Korra conseguira formular a pergunta.  
\- Sobre isso não, está meio confuso para que eu reflita, ou consiga pensar no que fazer agora.  
\- Às vezes ajuda você falar em voz alta.  
\- Sinceramente eu não sei, mas gostaria de poder congelar este momento.  
Elas silenciaram e novamente se abraçaram.  
\- Não é justo com Mako e Karen, certo?  
\- Concordo Korra, há pessoas envolvidas que não merecem sofrer.  
Elas suspiram. Olham-se novamente. Sorriem uma para outra.  
\- Nós também não merecemos sofrer Assami, eu tentei, me envolvi com Karen e realmente gosto dela, mas você vive em mim desde o primeiro olhar, ela é incrível, mas ela não é você.  
\- Eu tenho o Mako e o que ele está enfrentando agora não é fácil, a avó foi quem sempre cuidou dele e de Bolin, não tem como abandoná-lo agora.  
\- Eu entendo, mas eu não posso mais continuar com Karen. Amanhã conversarei com ela.  
Korra deu um beijo na testa de Assami e retornou para o quarto e logo dormiu, o stress emocional lhe atingiu.  
Na manhã seguinte era domingo, ela e Karen estavam no quarto.  
\- Karen, precisamos conversar.  
\- O que foi Korra?  
\- Eu não sei como te falar, eu quero que primeiramente você saiba que não é nada com você, o problema é comigo.  
\- Você está querendo terminar?  
\- Sim. – Korra vê as lágrimas em Karen.  
\- Posso saber o motivo?  
\- É complicado.  
\- Korra, Se você ficar procurando razões para não ficar, você sempre vai encontrá-las, às vezes é preciso deixar as coisas fluírem por um momento e dar ao seu coração o que ele merece.  
\- Eu não te mereço.  
\- Ás vezes as pessoas fazem jogo duro, porque precisam saber se os sentimentos da outra pessoa são reais. É isso o que você está fazendo agora?  
\- Não Karen, eu jamais a magoaria somente por infantilidade.  
\- Sabe Korra, apaixonar-se é a coisa mais fácil de fazer, por você então. Foi à coisa mais empolgante, a coisa mais poderosa, mas uma vida inteira amando é um milagre. Relacionamentos nem sempre são fáceis. Todos nós queremos ser amado, ser felizes. Então, por que não somos? Porque nos tornamos especialistas em sabotar nossa própria felicidade. Fazendo-nos de vítimas, quando na verdade são as escolhas que fazemos, os maus hábitos, os vícios. A inabilidade de demonstrar amor e compaixão são essas coisas que nos destroem. Não somos vítimas, somos assassinos quando se trata de amor e felicidade. Nós aplaudimos o sentimento... Mas não mudamos. Por quê? Porque sabemos o que queremos. Então, nós fazemos, dizemos, tentamos, bancamos as vítimas, contratamos advogados... Às vezes decepcionamos as pessoas com quem devemos estar, e às vezes, as pessoas fazem coisas que sentem vergonha. E normalmente, depois que a culpa se estabelece, nós pioramos as coisas. Eu te dei meu coração. É isso que eu posso te dar. E se isso não é suficiente para você, então eu não sou suficiente para você.  
\- Me perdoe Karen.  
\- Espero de verdade que você não se arrependa Korra, bom eu vou embora, e peço por favor, vamos nos evitar, ok? Precisarei de espaço.  
\- Tudo bem Karen, eu te entendo. Se eu pudesse mudar eu o faria, tirar essa dor eu tiraria.  
Karen juntou os lábios num selinho sorriu tristemente, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Korra observava tudo, parte de si estava triste, Karen fora a primeira namorada, Assami era algo indefinido, mas pela primeira vez nos últimos meses ela sentia um peso sair de seus ombros, não que Karen fosse um fardo, mas ela tentara, se entregara e mesmo estando feliz, algo lhe faltava e era um vazio tão imenso que nada conseguia preencher.  
\- Vi Karen sair, vocês conversaram?  
\- Sim.  
\- Como você está?  
\- Posso responder essa pergunta em outro momento, eu quero ficar sozinha agora, tudo bem?  
\- Certo.  
Há primeira semana passara rápido, Korra não dirigia a palavra a Assami e fazia o que podia para evitar se encontrar com Karen. Há segunda semana também passou entre provas e trabalhos da faculdade, Korra distraia sua mente a ocupando o quanto podia.  
\- Korra, você irá me evitar até quando? – Assami questionou assim que chegara em casa, mais cedo da empresa justamente com o intuito de conversar com Korra.  
\- Entenda Assami, você sabe de meus sentimentos e eu dos seus, mas não posso demonstrá-los como quero, então não quero sofrer, entende? Não mais do que já estou sofrendo.  
Assami e aproximou de Korra, e uniu seus lábios, logo outro beijo e mais outro e assim seguiu a hora seguinte, entre beijos e carinhos.   
\- Assami, e Mako?  
\- Você pode ter mais um pouco de paciência? Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas a avó dele está para receber alta e assim que isto acontecer eu terminarei com ele. - Os lábios se uniram novamente.   
\- Terei paciência, mas entenda quando você conhece alguém que sabe exatamente como você se sente, conhece seu pior lado, sabe de todos os seus defeitos, esteve presente nos piores e melhores momentos, alguém que o ama sem pedir nada em troca e já não sabe mais onde começa a sua história e termina a dessa pessoa, você não quer perdê-la.  
\- Eu sempre tentei imaginar como era a sua vida de verdade, mas sempre havia uma parte sua que permanecia distante. Por mais que eu tentasse nunca pude conhecê-lo de verdade. Não, até agora. Agora eu entendo mais que nunca. Eu não consigo imaginar passar um momento da minha vida sem você. Então, eu prometo que eu sempre cuidarei de você, assim como você cuida de mim. Você é a minha melhor amiga, você é o meu lar e o meu verdadeiro amor. E eu sou sua e serei para sempre. Eu amo você.  
\- E eu amo você.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life (Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda)

Korra observava de longe a forma como Assami e MaKo agiam, agora era diferente não a forma que eles agiam, pois isto continuava normal, o que para Korra era torturante, mas a forma como ela os enxergava havia mudado, em parte Korra sentia-se mal , a avó de Mako estava doente, e tudo o que ele precisava era do apoio da namorada e amigos, e este era o motivo de Korra sentir-se mal, pois ver Assami sentada ao lado dele com as mãos dadas era algo doloroso, a senhora havia tido uma recaída, atrasando ainda mais os planos delas.  
Assami sentia-se uma traidora, não queria sentir coisas assim, mas não conseguia evitar, tentou ignorar, falar somente o necessário e quando necessário, mais para se proteger, ela já havia lidado com sentimentos conflituosos antes e ainda lidava ao se tratar do seu coração, para que mais complicações. Ela agora questionava o porquê de cada coisa na relação, Mako estranhara e muito, sempre fora acostumado a ser obedecida por Assami e agora perdera isso, a relação começara a ficar equilibrada, o certo para uma relação saudável, mas não tão saudável para a manutenção daquela relação em especial.  
Assami olhava para Korra, e um força diferente lhe invadia, ela amou Mako, não de uma forma intensa como Korra, mas amou e agora nutria um carinho especial, não poderia abandoná-lo naquele momento, evitava agora os carinhos e momentos de maior intimidade em respeito a Korra, era o mínimo que poderia fazer, não era justo com ninguém naquele triangulo, mas era a forma que parecia a mais correta no momento.  
“Ninguém vê, ninguém sabe, nós somos um segredo, não podemos ser expostos é como isso é, é como isso será longe dos outros, perto um do outro”  
Korra e Assami voltaram para casa juntas, havia aquele clima estranho, uma semana se passara desde as declarações de ambas as partes, porém aquele era um assunto proibido, em consentimento por ambas num acordo silencioso mutuo.   
\- Korra?  
\- Sim Assami.  
\- Eu vi seu olhar hoje, me perdoe.  
\- Sabe Assami, não tenho certeza de que a vida de qualquer pessoa no mundo aconteça exatamente do jeito que se imagina. O que podemos fazer é tentar sempre agir para que tudo aconteça da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo quando tudo parece impossível. Não é fácil, mas eu aceito.  
\- Korra, não importa onde você esteja, ou o que esteja fazendo - ou com quem esteja. Não importa, não muda nada. Eu amo e vou amar, honestamente, verdadeiramente e completamente, você.  
\- Eu sei e isto é o que dói mais. Eu quero te abraçar agora, te beijar, me entregar a esse sentimento, mas não é o correto, e eu não quero mais este peso para nós duas. É um sentimento doloroso entende?   
\- Eu sei que sou egoísta pedindo pra você ter paciência, mas eu te quero tanto Korra, e mesmo assim eu te peço, espera só um pouco mais.  
\- Por você eu esperaria uma vida.  
Houve aquele tipo de troca de olhar entre as duas, um olhar que entendia a situação e demonstrava todo o amor que uma sentia pela outra, Korra foi para seu quarto, ficar no mesmo ambiente que Assami era algo que estava se tornando difícil, principalmente quando vinha aquela imensa vontade de beijá-la.  
Como a vida é engraçada. Bem na hora que você pensa que está tudo resolvido, bem na hora em que você finalmente começa a planejar alguma coisa de verdade, se empolga e se sente como se soubesse a direção em que está seguindo, o caminho muda a sinalização muda, o vento sopra na direção contrária, o norte de repente vira sul, o leste virá oeste, e você fica perdido. Como é fácil perder o rumo, a direção…  
Um mês havia se passado, um longo mês, a avó de Mako retornará para casa e Assami logo teria a conversa com ele, podendo assim ficar livre e estar com Korra.  
Korra sentia-se perdida ainda, queria acreditar que logo a situação entre ela e Assami estaria resolvida, ela andava distraidamente, olhando a foto de Assami em seu celular, tudo aconteceu rápido, e seu mundo ficou sem cor.  
Assami agora se encontrava no hospital, estava inconsolável, ligara para os pais da amiga que demorariam um pouco mais para chegar, Korra estava na sala de operações há três longas horas, Mako estava ao seu lado, nesse momento ela agradecia se estivesse sozinha teria desabado até mesmo Karen estava lá, tão desesperada quanto ela. Korra e Karen não se viam mais, porém quando a mesma soube, ela queria estar lá, ela sentia que era o correto.  
A cirurgia terminara, Korra estava fora de perigo, estava no quarto e logo que acordasse poderia receber visitas. Os pais aguardavam com ansiedade este momento, estavam no quarto junto ao médico e também de Assami, ficaram aliviados quando viram Korra abrir os olhos.  
Apesar da confusão inicial, Korra conseguira entender o que se passara, o médico fez alguns testes rotineiros e logo mais uma supressa desagradável, Korra não conseguia movimentar-se da cintura para baixo, o médico explicava o ocorrido na sala de cirurgia.  
\- O tratamento da compressão medular depende da sua causa, mas sempre que seja possível deve descomprimir-se a medula imediatamente, porque no caso contrário pode sofrer uma lesão permanente. Nesse caso fizemos um procedimento cirúrgico, além do rompimento do baço, foi estritamente necessária à cirurgia para descompressão.  
O tempo de recuperação demoraria, o problema fora a sequela do acidente, Korra não conseguia andar, nos exames nada era constatado, os médicos acreditavam que o problema fosse psicológico, ela se afastou de todos, mudou-se para o interior ara a casa de sua avó e pediu tempo para Assami.  
Assami sofria, Korra fora estupida com ela muitas vezes e agora essa mudança repentina, ela entendia e ao mesmo tempo não entendia, ela não conseguira falar com Mako, estava tudo confuso, junto à faculdade e o trabalho, resolveu respeitar o pedido de Korra e assim também poderia enfim organizar-se também.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Lyin' here with you so close to me (Ficar aqui com você tão perto de mim)

Cartas  
Carta 1 – Adeus para Assami  
Querida Assami, li uma carta sua, sei que me enviou muitas, mas somente consegui ler à primeira, e doeu, a saudade acertou-me em cheio e confesso, eu sou covarde, concordo com suas palavras, eu sei disso, fui covarde ao não lutar por você, fui covarde ao fugir e somente lhe deixar aquele simples bilhete, não há como voltar, não há como consertar o que não tem conserto, se eu pedir perdão não será sincero, pois se eu pudesse eu teria feito às mesmas escolhas, eu não estou inteira ainda, acho que nunca estarei e isso é algo que preciso fazer sozinha, sabe me encontrar. Um dia quem sabe, se eu pedir seu perdão, talvez eu o tenha, não?  
Nunca fui boa com transmitir o que sinto você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, mas preciso que você saiba, a única que conseguiu algo de mim foi você e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente, sinto muito.  
Não foi o suficiente para que eu lutasse, para que eu visse esperança, eu só quero que saiba que apesar de incompleta, de covarde, esse sentimento permanece, e mesmo que minhas ações provem o contrário, eu amo você.  
Korra olhava a folha e as palavras faziam menos sentido cada vez que relia, respirou profundamente e a guardou dentro de um envelope, guardando-o em seguida em sua gaveta havia passado seis meses, e somente agora ela tinha coragem de abrir as cartas.  
Os meses se arrastavam sua recuperação não surtia o efeito esperado, permaneceu naquela cadeira com seus músculos atrofiando por quase nove meses desde o acidente, e agora conseguia se movimentar com o apoio de muletas e bengalas, era a pior coisa do mundo, nunca mais jogaria, e isso lhe doía.  
Continuou acompanhando as noticia dos amigos, agora ela colocara as noticias em dia acompanhando as cartas, mas a carta de Jinora que chegará naquela tarde foi a que efetivamente a mudará, ela agora se encontrava quebrada completamente por dentro, Mako e Assami se casariam dentro de seis meses, uma lágrima solitária escorreu de sua face, ela simplesmente estava colhendo o que plantará. Sua covardia em sair sem lutar quando Assami a quis foi o que lhe rendeu este momento.  
Ela decidira sair dali, queria estar distante de tudo e todos, tomou uma decisão arrumou uma pequena mochila, pegou sua bengala, a carta que escrevera para Assami, como lembrete constante de que seu medo e covardia a impediram de ser feliz.  
Despediu-se de sua avó, ela lhe entendia, deu sua benção e desejou sorte na caminhada que se iniciava. Ela saiu pelo mundo, se virava como podia alguns trabalhos, sua poupança, ela conheceu culturas diferentes, pessoas com dificuldades, mas Assami sempre a acompanhou, Korra criara o hábito de lhe escrever, mesmo que nunca enviasse qualquer das cartas, as escrevia, colocava em um envelope lacrava e o guardava em sua mochila. Era um tipo de terapia, sem que percebesse ela encontrava pequenas partes dela nos outros.  
Carta 12 – Nairobi  
Querida Assami, eu estou em Nairóbi agora, e tenho que te contar desse cara que conheci, tudo bem que conheci muitas pessoas, algumas incríveis, outras nem tanto, mas esse cara, motorista de Van, que muitos chamam de Van Damme é o tipo de ser humano raro de se encontrar, ele faz de tudo para ajudar sua mãe que tem Aids, muitas pessoas aqui são assoladas por esta doença, e pode deixar tenho cuidado, não que eu faça aquelas coisas, você me entendeu certo?  
Esse Van Damme me fez aprender uma importante lição, creio que eu nunca conheci a dor de verdade, não que eu esteja diminuindo a dor que passei, mas se você pudesse ver o que eu estou falando, você entenderia. Esse cara tem uma fé ou esperança ou positividade pode julgar como achar oportuno, ele sempre consegue tirar algo de bom da pior situação.  
Posso dizer que o local aqui físico é digno de dó, e mesmo assim eu lhe queria aqui comigo, pois estou vendo o céu estrelado mais perfeito e a única pessoa que gostaria de compartilhar esse momento especial é você.  
Carta 26 – Londres  
Querida Assami, eu estou na cidade que você mais ama no mundo, e enfim entendo essa fascinação que você tem. Nem preciso lhe dizer como gostaria que estivesse aqui, certo?  
Quase três anos que não lhe vejo e sinto tanta saudade que as vezes que não conseguirei manter no peito. Será que se lembra de mim?  
Nesta noite tive um sonho tão lindo e por isso resolvi lhe escrever, estávamos juntas em nossa cama, num quarto simples e você estava mais linda que nunca, estava grávida e eu lhe olhava com tanto amor e carinho, pensando na linda filha que estávamos para “trazes ao mundo”.  
Em outro flash deste mesmo sonho nos vi brincando com nossa filha um pouco mais velha e novamente você grávida, sonhos, infelizmente isto correto?  
Li em uma revista que você está grávida acabou de saber e as revistas fazem festa. Revista de fofocas, você é uma mulher conhecida mundialmente agora, salvou as Empresas FUTURE, a reconstruiu praticamente sozinha, parabéns por isto, mas infelizmente não sou capaz de parabeniza-la pela gravidez, não que eu queira mal a criança, mas seria uma mentira, eu tenho ciúme e até mesmo raiva, sei que não tenho esse direito, mas Mako tem tudo o que eu gostaria e eu sei que a única culpada por isto sou eu.  
Não posso ser tão egoísta, então, parabéns. Espero de coração que esta criança lhe traga somente felicidades.   
Eu tenho ciência que agora é tarde para me arrepender, só espero que esteja feliz.  
Com amor, Korra.  
Carta 32 – Madri  
Querida Assami, eu não tenho palavras para confortá-la agora e acho que nunca as terei, eu soube pelas revistas que você perdeu seu bebê e estou tão triste por você, sinto tanto meu amor, compartilho da sua dor, sei que nunca sentirei na mesma proporção, mas saiba que sua dor, dói em mim, por mais distante que eu esteja.  
Meu amor, eu deveria estar com você neste momento, mas não será possível, eu sinto uma covardia agora, diferente, porém ainda maior, tenho medo de que eu seja a última pessoa que você queira ver.   
Eu fecho meus olhos neste momento e nos imagino juntas, meu braços lhe envolvem e acalenta tua dor, eu abro meus olhos e choro, como se eu também tivesse perdido está criança. Sinto esta conexão e sei que nunca poderá ser quebrada.  
Com amor, Korra.  
Carta 67 – Grécia  
Querida Assami, sabe o que eu aprendi, não importa se somos fortes, traumas sempre deixam uma cicatriz. Seguem-nos até nossas casas, mudam nossas vidas. Traumas derrubam a todos, mas talvez essa seja a razão. Toda a dor, o medo, as idiotices. Talvez viver isso é que nos faz seguir adiante, é o que nos impulsiona. Talvez precisemos cair um pouco para levantar novamente, acho que enfim eu começo a compreender eu ter me perdido.  
Passei hoje por algumas ruas da Grécia, e pensei no futuro e como passamos toda a vida nos preocupando com o futuro. Fazendo planos para o futuro. Tentando prever o futuro. Como se desvendá-lo fosse aliviar o impacto. Mas o futuro está sempre mudando. O futuro é o lar dos nossos medos mais profundos e das nossas maiores esperanças. Mas uma coisa é certa: quando ele finalmente se revela, o futuro nunca é como imaginamos.  
Pensei em como entramos no mundo sozinho e saímos dele sozinhos. E tudo que acontece entre isso? Devemos a nós mesmos encontrar uma companhia. Precisamos de ajuda. Precisamos de apoio. Caso contrário, estamos nessa sozinha. Estranhos. Desligados um dos outros. E nós nos esquecemos do quanto conectados estamos. Então, ao invés disso, escolhemos o amor. Escolhemos a vida. E por um momento nos sentimos um pouco menos solitários. 

Percebo agora que estou reconectando-me comigo mesma, estou conseguindo manter os pedaços colados, remendados, e percebo que enfim tomo coragem para refazer meu caminho de volta a você!

Ouvi uma música que há tempo não ouvia, lembra-se de quando assistimos cidade dos anjos pela milionésima vez, eu cantei pra você... 

“Eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você, Pois sei que de alguma forma você me percebe; Você é o mais perto do céu que eu posso chegar e não quero voltar para casa agora. O único gosto que sinto é o deste momento, e tudo que tenho para respirar, é seu amor. Por que cedo ou tarde, isto pode acabar. Hoje à noite não te deixarei ir... Eu preferiria sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, dar um beijo em sua boca, tocar uma vez em sua mão... do que passar a eternidade sem isso!”  
Então essas letras, esse mesmo sentimento são reais, estão inteiros...

Sempre sua Korra.

Carta 83 – De volta a nossa cidade  
Querida Assami, hoje eu retornei a nossa cidade, cinco longos anos, e tudo praticamente mudou, ainda não consegui visitar meus pais, tinha que lhe escrever antes, mas logo irei, está é a última carta que lhe escrevo, eu lhe vi de longe hoje, estava acompanhada de Mako, soube que após a perda do filho de vocês estavam divorciados, não posso dizer que sinto por isso, pois lutarei por você.  
Creio que as próximas palavras serão ditas a você diretamente, eu me sinto inteira novamente, falta somente você em minha vida para que eu esteja de fato completa.  
Meu amor, eu espero com sinceridade que ainda tenha nem que seja um resquício de amor por mim, pois eu lutarei pela menor chama que mostrar-me, e eu tenho esperança de que esta chama exista.  
Sei que não é justo depois de todos esses anos, mas precisei rodar o mundo para encontrar meu lugar, na verdade confirmar, de que ele é onde você está.  
Até mais meu amor, Korra


	10. Capítulo 10 - Oh, let's do this right. With just a kiss goodnigh (Vamos fazer isto direito. Com apenas um beijo de boa noite)

Assami lia e relia as cartas de Korra, lembrou-se das vezes que escrevia e nunca tinha retorno, ela não entendia na época como Korra pudera abandoná-la, não até perder seu filho e entender como não importa a força que se tenha traumas sempre deixam uma cicatriz, mudam nossas vidas. Traumas derrubam a todos, mas talvez essa seja a razão. Toda a dor, o medo, as idiotices. Talvez viver isso é que nos faz seguir adiante, é o que nos impulsiona. Talvez precisassem cair um pouco para levantar novamente.  
Assami demorou a recuperar-se, tornou-se inteira novamente ao conseguir quebrar as correntes que ela mesma se impusera anos atrás, tornou-se livre do cativeiro voluntário, mas ainda não era completa, pensava em Korra e como tudo seria se elas estivessem juntas. Contratará um investigador particular na semana que passara, queria encontrar Korra, só havia algo a tentar as ligações mensais que Korra fazia aos pais, mas nem precisava mais disto, sorriu sozinha.  
Assami olhava a foto que Korra tirara deitada em uma rede, ela queria tanto ter deitado se ao lado dela, envolvê-la em seus braços e adormecer. Não queria transar, como nos filmes. Nem mesmo fazer amor. Só queria dormir com ela, no sentido mais inocente da palavra.  
Tudo com Korra era assim, qualquer coisa mínima seria perfeito, não que não sentisse desejo, sentia e muito, mas era aquele algo mais, difícil de explicar, como se somente andar de mãos dadas seria perfeito, seria tornar-se completa.  
Respirou fundo ao acabar de ler as cartas, tomara sua decisão. Assami sentia o passado que era presente, e que ela esperava que fosse também seu futuro, sempre estava à espreita e poderia retornar a qualquer momento, ela sentia. Um passado/presente/futuro que cruzava o mundo procurando por ela sem nem mesmo saber, e ela sabia que seu sentimento era correspondido, mesmo que não houvesse como confirmar antes, porém com as cartas teve certeza.  
Assami encontrava-se agora na porta do apartamento de Korra e apertou a campainha, a mesma atendeu atordoada, não esperava a visita de Assami tão prontamente  
Assami entrou e ao ver que Korra ia dizer algo, colocou o dedo em seus lábios e com um pedido mudo, solicitou a palavra para o ínicio da conversa, respirou e começou.

\- Coisas se quebram. Elas se quebram tão rápido, mas também aprendi que pessoas se quebram mais rápido ainda, e demoram a ser consertada, você não consegue fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como eram. Você pode tentar, mas nunca seremos igual, nós mudamos, e essas mudanças são irreversíveis. Eu não quero me machucar de novo... Como antes. Porque dói tanto. E fico com medo de me sentir vulnerável de novo... E com medo de você e do modo que eu me sinto quando você está por perto. 

– Eu sei Assami.  
– Entenda, foi difícil não tê-la, eu só não quero a mesma dor novamente. Sabe, isso leva tempo... Você não pode só bater na minha porta e dizer que me ama, entregar todas aquelas cartas, e simplesmente virar as costas e sair.  
– Eu sei.  
– Temos tanta coisa pra resolver. A confiança tem que ser reconstruída, dos dois lados. Você tem que descobrir se... Uma pode se encaixar na vida da outra... É um processo longo e importante... Podemos apenas pular isso? Você pode só me beijar agora?  
\- Com certeza.  
Korra levantou-se e foi de encontro a Assami, envolveu suas mãos ao redor da cintura e a puxou para um beijo. Foi um beijo cheio de saudades, dor, angústia, mas acima de tudo amor, era inicio de uma nova fase na vida das duas, tudo mudaria, e mudanças boas neste caso, elas sabiam disto.  
==========KORRASSAMI======== KORRASSAMI======  
Dois anos depois...  
Korra encontrava-se nervosa, dois anos de relacionamento com Assami, ela encontrará a aliança perfeita e estava pronta, a casa estava iluminada e em clima extremamente romântico, ela não era dada a essas coisas, mas sentia que aquela ocasião merecia isto e muito mais.  
Assami foi tomada pela surpresa e chorou a perceber que Korra colocou-se de joelhos.  
\- Assami, eu quero me casar com você porque é a primeira pessoa que quero ver ao acordar pela manhã e a única que quero dar um beijo de boa noite. Porque a primeira vez que vi essas mãos, não pude imaginar não poder segurá-las. Mas principalmente, porque quando se ama alguém como eu te amo casar é a única coisa a fazer. Então por favor, casa comigo?  
Assami chorava, e pensava no quanto passou toda a vida se preocupando com o futuro. Fazendo planos para o futuro. Tentando prever o futuro. Como se desvendá-lo fosse aliviar o impacto. Mas o futuro está sempre mudando. O futuro é o lar dos nossos medos mais profundos e das maiores esperanças. Mas uma coisa é certa: quando ele finalmente se revela, o futuro nunca é como se imagina, Korra de inimiga a amiga, de amiga a amor de sua vida.  
\- Sim Korra! Porque eu te amo e você me ama e nada mais importa!  
''E até hoje, eu acredito que, na maior parte do tempo, o amor é uma questão de escolhas. É uma questão de tirar os venenos e as adagas da frente e criar o seu próprio final feliz!''


End file.
